


Baton Pass

by Kosaji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Hibari gets hit with sex pollen and gets help from Yamamoto and Gokudera.





	Baton Pass

They have been at this for over an hour already.

Kyouya claws at the covers, thrusting back against the cock driving into him with short, hard thrusts. A growl escapes his throat when a hand tries to touch his cock, and he snaps back with an elbow, getting an indignant sound. The hand stays away though, that's all that matters.

"Still too sensitive?" Gokudera Hayato asks in his ear, the offending hand going back to his hip, sliding against sweat soaked skin. 

"Just fuck me," he snarls, eyes closing as the ball of pleasure in his gut grows tighter with each slap of Gokudera's hips against his ass. Fingers tighten deliciously on his hips, tugging him back so Gokudera's cock drives in harder, deeper. Kyouya shifts his knees apart, trying to get more leverage to push back when Gokudera changes angles, knocking against his prostrate with every stroke outwards.

He drops his head as he orgasms, shuddering as Gokudera curses and curls over him, thrusting harder, extending his orgasm until his hips stutter and a low groan echoes in his ear.

They stay like that for a moment, each man catching their breath before Gokudera pulls out with a groan. Kyouya closes his eyes, hearing the bed creak and a wet thump as Gokudera ties off the condom and throws it to join the others in the wastebasket. Gokudera collapses next to him, leaving a space between them, having learned from the last time that Kyouya took him to bed.

The buzzing in his skin calms with the orgasm, leaving him loose and relaxed for the moment but he doesn't trust it. And he's unfortunately proven right when the itching sensation starts again, and his dick hardens.

"Again?" Gokudera demands. He hasn't fallen asleep like Kyouya thought, turning to face the silver haired man to find sharp green eyes fixed on his face. Gokudera curses lowly, sitting up on the bed with a fierce scowl.

The door opens and Gokudera lets out a sigh of relief. "Take over," he says brusquely to Yamamoto Takeshi, taking the offered water bottle and power bar. Kyouya would be offended, but he's fixated at the grin on Yamamoto's face, and the sight of his body as he strips away his clothes.

Three hours afterwards his cock has lost some of it's sensitivity, to the dismay of both Gokudera and Yamamoto as he starts fucking them when he doesn't want one of their cocks in his body.

"Hah-!A little rough there?" Yamamoto asks. Kyouya just yanks his thighs higher, pressing them halfway to his chest. Yamamoto isn't as flexible as Gokudera, but the thickness of his thighs against his sides and the way he throws his head back when Kyouya twists his hip on a downward thrust is just as pleasing. 

He wrings two orgasms from Yamamoto and is on his way to pulling a third when Yamamoto gasps out a surrender.

"Pass, pass!" He says, giving Kyouya a sheepish look when he stops, balls deep and still frustratingly hard. 

"This isn't a relay," Gokudera grumbles from where he is resting on a separate futon. Yamamoto let's out a laugh that catches in his chest and comes out as a low groan as Kyouya reluctantly pulls out of his tight body. Both he and Gokudera look at the sight Yamamoto makes against the sheet, limbs spread and a healthy flush covering every inch of him. Gokudera swallows hard, and Kyouya follows the bob of his throat, watching with interest at the flush that starts at Gokudera's chest and climbs up his throat when he notices Kyouya watching him.

"What?" he snaps as Yamamoto makes for the futon . Kyouya just grins, sharp and focused as he pulls Gokudera down and pushes into him with one movement.

Hour eight sees them all filthy, sweat and other fluids coating them and the bedding. Gokudera throws a fuss and sends them to the bath. Kyouya doesn't  fight too much  over being ordered around in his own house, they were all rather disgusting at the moment.

Not that it stops the damn drug in his system.

"Hah, haah," he pants as Yamamoto twists his fingers inside him, his grip on the bath stool the only thing keeping him up. The fire roiling through him is stroked higher and higher with every thrust of Yamamoto's fingers, and he tries to thrust back only to get a hand planted on his back, keeping him still.

Kyouya growls at Yamamoto when he takes his fingers away, "I will gut you if you keep stopping!" he snaps, closing his eyes to try and reign himself in. The ache in his ass and the throbbing of his cock make it difficult, more so as he hears Yamamoto moving around.

"Don't be like that, Hibari-san," he feels Yamamoto return, can almost see the smirk in his voice. "I think you'll like this."

His eyes snap open when water hits his ass, the pressure from the shower head riding the edge of painful and soothing against his sensitized skin. His eyes widen as one of Yamamoto's hands goes to part his cheeks. "Don't you dare-"

Whatever he tried to say is cut off when the full pressure of the shower head is directed at his hole, stinging the sensitive flesh and tickling it in turn as the water enters him. Yamamoto follows him when he tries to get away from the spray, fucking him with the water, and Kyouya can't tell if he hates him for it or not.

Either way, when this was over he is going to make Yamamoto pay.

A slick hand wraps around his cock, and Kyouya lets out an audible moan as Yamamoto strokes it gently, while his other hand still has the damn shower head aimed right at his hole. He finds himself fucking into Yamamoto's hand, rocking back into the spray as Yamamoto starts talking in a low voice, saying how hot he looked and how sexy he was with his legs spread for him.

"Shut up," he growls, arching him back, trying to thrust harder into the vice of Yamamoto's fist. It's hard on the slippery floor, but he is nothing if not determined.

"Come on, that's it. Just one more and you'll be done," Yamamoto encourages, voice low and rumbling as he tightens his grip on Kyouya. The shower head is taken away and he can hear several clicks before it returns, blasting at full pressure the same time fingers poke at his hole alongside the water.

How many hands does he have? Kyouya wonders, gritting his teeth as fingers hook into his and open him up, letting the water inside, piercing deep and washing the remnents of lube from the previous hours away. 

It becomes too much and Kyouya tips over the edge, shaking on rhe the bathroom floor as his orgasm not so much happens but crashes into him. He growls as Yamamoto releases him and gives him a quick wash down with the shower head and a cloth.

"Can you stand?" Yamamoto asks. Kyouya glares and gets to his feet as Yamamoto raises his hands up. He walks past Yamamoto to where the bath is standing ready, water steaming invitingly. The water stings for a second, a brief pain that disappears as Kyouya sinks in to his chin, stretching out in his large and luxurious tub. There's a splash as Yamamoto climbs in as well, and it's a testimate to his relaxed state that he doesn't immediately reach for a weapon.

Gokudera makes his way into the bathroom, taking the opportunity to wash up, scrubbing his hair and dragging a washcloth over the various bites and bruises littering his body. Gokudera looks at him and Yamamoto, and the remaining space in the tub considering before Yamamoto beckons him over with a hand.

Gokudera slips into the tub, water splashing over the edge as he settles between Yamamoto's knees, leaning back against his chest with a sigh as Yamamoto wraps an arm around him.

Kyouya watches the two of them through half lidded eyes as they settle and move with familiarity around each other.

They are surprisingly domestic, he realizes, as they start murmuring about useless things that the rest of their group is doing.

"Right, we got the results from the lab, the effects of the dust should be gone by tonight," Gokudera says, catching his attention.

"Any news on the group that used it?" He asks, scowling when Gokudera shakes his head. It's only the fact that Gokudera looks as frustrated as he feels that keeps him from making any remarks about his information network.

"They're still looking into it, whoever has been making the dust went underground, probably skipped town if they were smart," Gokudera says, listing out what they do know and possible leads.

It's only been half an hour (43 minutes, by his internal clock) and his cock is already starting to twitch listening to Gokudera. He's always been attracted to strength and competence and while not as strong as him (no one was, and he likes it that way) these two were competent in their own way.

The water can't hide anything, and Yamamoto catches onto his problem just before Gokudera, who growls at the interruption of his bath but move forward when Yamamoto nudges him. Gokudera pushes him back against the wall, urging him up out of the water. He reluctantly goes along, water sluicing down his legs as Gokudera rising to his knees and oh-

He takes Kyouya into his mouth, replacing the heat from the water with an entirely different kind of heat, tongue flicking against the tip  before sucking the entire head into his mouth. His knees shake as Gokudera presses his hands against his hips, holding him up and still as his head lowers to take more of his cock into his mouth. Just under half of his cock is sucked into Gokudera's mouth, his lips stretching over the flesh, pretty and a few shades darker than the lovely flush he's sporting from the bath. His tongue flicks around the length as he pulls off and comes back down, one of his hands releasing his hip to hold his cock steady.

He drops a hand to pet at the soft, silver hair, running his hand through it before pressing lightly, urging Gokudera to move his head. Not that he does, the contrary man.

Instead Gokudera relaxes his throat even further and slowly starts taking more and more of Kyouya's cock into his mouth. He chokes when the tip of his cock reaches the back of his throat, but he shifts angles and Kyouya is slipping down his throat, head thrown back as Gokudera takes him in to the root.

His fingers bury through Gokudera's hair, holding on as he swallows around his cock. He looks down at Gokudera, a mistake as he watches Gokudera's jaw work, his lips spread wide and eyes closed, intent on his task.

"He looks good like that, doesn't he?"

His eyes snap over to Yamamoto, who's leaning back against the tub, watching him with a knowing look.

"Hayato really doesn't like losing," Yamamoto continues, "He once choked on my dick and then spent the next two weeks practicing until he can swallow me down, just like that."

Kyouya looks down at Gokudera, seeing his ears turn red and his cock twitches at the image. Yamamoto has a very large cock after all. The thought of it, of Yamamoto in the same position as he is now, leaning against the wall as Gokudera kneels in front of him as he struggles to fit that cock into his mouth has his hips jerking forward, burying himself just that much further into that warm, tight throat. Gokudera chokes slightly, both hands returning to his hips as he pulls back, catching his breath before lowering his mouth again, bright sharp green eyes glaring up at him.

Kyouya grips Gokudera's hair tighter, not looking away as Yamamoto keeps _talking_.

"I was surprised you let us help you, you know? You never seemed like the kind of guy that wanted or needed help before," Yamamoto says, eyes half lidded. "I mean, the dust? You could have just worked through it alone, you didn't really need us."

Kyouya glares at Yamamoto, a difficult task given how Gokudera hollows his cheeks and sucks on him hard.

"But looking at you now, I think you wanted us to help you," Yamamoto's eyes have something dark and satisfied in them, watching Kyouya get sucked off by his boyfriend. "You always kept watching us, I don't know if you realized."

Kyouya wants to scoff, but Gokudera drags his teeth lightly over the top of his cock and he comes from the sharp pleasure/pain, the heavy feeling of Yamamoto's eyes one him. He fucks Gokudera's mouth and Gokudera just lets him, keeping his mouth lax until Kyouya is done.

His lips are shiny with spit and come that he wipes away, chest heaving as he catches his breath. He goes easily back into Yamamoto's arms, resting his head back against his chest as Yamamoto presses a kiss to his shoulder, forming a picture that has Kyouya _wanting_.

"We like you too, you know," Yamamoto throws out like a challenge, leaving the gauntlet at Kyouya's feet to pick up or throw away. "I mean, we wouldn't have offered if we didn't like you."

Kyouya feels cold, still standing as Yamamoto watches him with a strange half smile. His head is finally clear for the first time hours and he doesn't know what Yamamoto wants.

Gokudera groans and elbows Yamamoto. "Really? I thought we were going to talk to him after the damn aphrodisiac was gone."

Yamamoto just kisses his cheek, "Yeah but you were too pretty. You can't blame me for jumping the gun."

Gokudera rolls his eyes, takes a look at Kyouya and rolls his eyes again, sending a spike of annoyance through him. "Sit down, Hibari, we can talk about this when I'm not about to fall asleep."

Kyouya stays standing for a few more seconds, because he doesn't take orders from Gokudera Hayato, no matter how good he is with his mouth. He does unbend to slip back into the water, nudging the thermostat to raise the water temperature.

When he looks back at the two of them Gokudera has his eyes closed again, dozing off against Yamamoto, who's keeping him upright with an arm around his shoulders.

"He's been coordinating and keeping up with the investigation during his breaks," Yamamoto says fondly, and Kyouya can't tear his eyes away from the tender expression on his face. "He was really worried, you know. When we heard about the raid going wrong and you getting a dose of the stuff right to the face-" Yamamoto shrugs, at odds with the dangerous expression on his face.

Kyouya scoffs, "I do not need you to wring your hands over me." He was not so weak as to be taken out by cheap tactics like a date rape drug.

Yamamoto laughs, sharp as razors, "Too bad. We like you, we want to be with you, if you let us, so that means dealing with us when you do something dumb like taking on a drug ring without backup."

Kyouya stays silent. He's had lovers, short and quick affairs because he was a busy man and had no use for someone who wouldn't be able to keep up with him. People who couldn't understand him even though he was being perfectly clear. People who would be too scared to fight him (Yamamoto flashing a smile and an offer to spar, Gokudera getting up in his face over expense reports) or don't understand the value of silence (Yamamoto meditating in his dojo, Gokudera with his glasses on, fingers moving as he assembles his explosives as Kyouya reads).

"You want us too," Yamamoto says, certainty lending his words weight.

And damn Yamamoto Takeshi and his always watching eyes.

Kyouya shifts, looking away with a scowl, unable to refute any of it.

"Seriously, I said talk later," Gokudera grumbles again, standing up unsteadily. He makes his way out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Hibari, the drug should be out of your system by now, if you wanna stay just stay, if you don't the doors not locked. It's not that hard. Idiots." His piece said, Gokudera exits the bathroom, dropping onto the bed, from the sound of bed-springs compressing coming from the bedroom.

Yamamoto laughs and gets up as well, nodding at Kyouya and he grabs another towel. "Guess he's right. See you later, Hibari-san."

Kyouya is left alone in the bathroom, away from people crowding into his space just like he prefers.

"..."

He pulls the plug out with his toes, letting the water drain as he wraps a towel around himself. He opens the door, taking a look at Yamamoto sitting up in bed, Gokudera already sprawled out in the middle of the bed, the soiled sheets replaced with clean ones. Yamamoto raises an eyebrow and Kyouya scowls, ignoring his laugh as he makes his way to the other side of the bed and settles down to sleep.

(He steals the pillows though. He might be sharing his bed with those two now but the pillows were still all _his_ ).


End file.
